startingstrengthmirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SamuraiMark
I've been at my lifts pretty consistently though I'm not doing much in the PR department thanks to occasional interruptions, usually due to work or school. Just coming back off a 10 day hiatus. My press, bench press, and power cleans have been very slow going. Especially my bench press where I'm still working around 120 - 135lbs, down from my PR of 155. Squats are back up to 185lbs, deads up to 195, and I've been up to 105 on my power clean, though I keep dropping back to 95 because my form is suffering. Elbow problems from the power cleans are all healed up. My old back injury has been a bit twitchy the past few days so I'm putting off today's workout until tomorrow AM. Maybe I'll go for a run. Speaking of running: still dealing with ongoing knee complications that don't seem to be a problem when lifting or cycling (I commute to work by bike). I have been able to jump into various races with little/no training. Two 5Ks and an 8K since January at just over 5:00/KM. Lining up an appointment with a specialist, getting the knee MRI'd etc. Hopefully the issue is just a bit of rogue tissue that can be excised. I still want to beat 20 minutes on the 5K, and I have grander plans: I've been planning to do a Half Ironman for my 40th birthday. --SamuraiMark 15:53, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Dealing With Back Injury I took about 72 hours off in total. Lots of massage, ibuprofen, heat and gentle stretching. Dropped my squat and deadlift by 20% and went back to the gym. Squats felt Ok, deadlift felt a little iffy, but that may have been nerves. Did my very first "power cleans". I started by practicing components of the movement, eventually doing some hang cleans and then some full power cleans but without deloading the bar. Too lazy to pile up some weights to rest the bare bar on. I feel like my bodyweight squat technique is very good. I'm sitting down and back, with good hip drive/glute action coming out. I practice this every time I get out of a chair or off the couch. But as soon as I put the bar on, I think I'm losing it. Honestly I think I'm to chicken shit to sit down and back with the bar. Afraid I'm going to end up on my ass. When I try to force myself back, it feels like my low-right back is going to be compromised. Waiting for my copy of Starting Strength to arrive. In the meantime, I might drop my weights again for this week. I don't want to take any chances with my back. --SamuraiMark 01:16, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Hi all, Five or six years ago I injured my back at work. Classic case of "done it a 1000 times" only this time Something Bad Happened. Lower right back, low lumbar/high sacral region. Supporting musculature in my right lumbar region and coming around my right flank picked up the slack but also became damaged. Since then, I've done physio, core training etc. I can hold a plank for over 2 minutes no problem, but despite that, my right lower back/flank occasionally goes into spasm which puts me out of commission for a week or so. That area of my back is still weaker than the rest of my core. Just recently when I was testing my "weights" at the gym ... not seeing what I was capable of lifting (max) but what I could be lifting with slight difficulty over 5 reps, my "starting weights". I went too far on the deadlift and my back went in to spasm on the last rep @ 175lbs. I 'knew' I should have stopped at the 4th rep. But there was this hot chick there beside me ... you know how it goes. She was kind enough to help me lift the bar on to the rack so I could put my plates away. Haha. Now I am wondering how I go about getting back to my workouts. I'm used to dealing with running injuries, but not something like this. I feel like I should be able to carry on with low weights after only a day or two active rest (lots of massage, ice/heat combo, gentle stretch, foam roller, nutrition). Not looking to sue anyone for bad advice, just looking for some opinions: should I take a week (two?) off? Wait until all discomfort is gone? Or should I give it 2-3 days and then work through it? Appreciated, Mark --SamuraiMark 15:38, 14 June 2009 (UTC) This is a new thread New thread.